


Clinging to Sand

by EpochApocrypha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Child Loss, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Newtina Appreciation Month, Reunion, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochApocrypha/pseuds/EpochApocrypha
Summary: He held her as she wailed, lost in pain beyond any they’d experienced thus far. Distantly he heard the voice of his own despair but he was her rock, and the rock she clung to was slowly sinking.





	Clinging to Sand

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a day late to the party because....life.  
> Anyway I wrote this for NewTina appreciation month week 1: Reunion. While technically this isn’t Newt and Tina reuniting, they are part of the reunion so I hope it’s not too far of a stretch! Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

  
Trembling he held her to his chest, their tear filled gasps echoed loudly in the vacant hospital hall which was devoid of any other being at this late hour. Tina was sunken into herself, already thin figure reduced to stretched skin over bones; Newt hadn’t fared much better, his scrawny freckled frame was pathetic to behold. Life had turned upside down for the Scamanders’ these past three weeks, in fact they had been nothing short of hellish torment.

Newt kept replaying the events in his mind over and over, obsessed with every minute detail, anything they may have missed. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat, between the haze of terror and the emotional weight of what had happened there was quiet- the quiet was a torture he’d wish on no one. His wife had quite possibly fared even worse, Tina was barely holding herself together which unnerved him as she was the strongest woman he’d ever known. He never knew what state he was going to find her in, it ranged from catatonic despair to unmitigated rage. They were hardly apart the entirety of their “harrowing ordeal”, as the daily prophet would call it, but even comforting one another was hallow and meaningless at times.

 

* * *

 

 

It was no ones fault, yet blame offers reprieve from other emotions, chiefly grief. He pictured that uncharacteristically sunny day he suggested they eat outside having a bit of a picnic. Even as far inland as their cottage was, the wind carried a fair amount of the sea to them lessening the suns heat and providing a perfect backdrop. Tina thought the idea brilliant and set about preparing a meal of hearty bread, meat, and cheese with sweet rolls purchased from the Kowalski bakery as a treat.

He had been down in the case, feeding long since accomplished, tending to his most recent acquisition and absolute delight in his life. “Papa! Papa, up high!” Lifting the light weight of his four year old onto his shoulders, he groaned exaggeratedly before thinking to himself, _“How much longer will I be able to carry him like this I wonder”._ He and Tina had loved their son from the moment they realized she was with child. It was also springtime, another moment when his world shifted on axis, as he was proclaimed father and a perfect baby boy was placed into his arms. The weight of something so precious was heavy indeed.

He carried him topside and into their little cottage, a home for not only a menagerie of rehabilitated beasts but also his family...his family, those were words that he’d never dared dream of for himself. A high pitched squeal of elation erupted as small feet kicked back and forth excited at the sight of his mother waving from across the garden. Swinging him down he adjusted his sons attire before standing to take hold of his hand. “Now then come along Issac, look, your mums down there waiting for her two favorite chaps!” The small boy straightened up beaming at him sporting Tina’s perfect dimples, though the twinkling green eyes, he could boast were all from him.

They sprawled out together under the perfect blue sky, bellies full and attentions turned to all the marvelous things in nature. Newt reveled in the knowledge that his son was exploratory by providence and so loved the outdoors, in particular creatures. Holding a small insect in rapt fascination the small child looked to his father, curiosity painted on his face, “Like Pickett?”  
Smiling he shook his head, “No, my boy, Pickett is a magical creature, this is a ladybird”, taking in his sons face he realized, all things were magical to his four year old eyes.

The breeze had picked up creating a chill in the air. Tina stood with hands on hips as she mock scolded, “I’m goin’ inside to get you a jumper it’s far to chilly for you to be without one today.” Shaking her finger to drive home the point she kneeled close to Issac, “And if you refuse to wear it like last time, I’m ..gonna ....tickle you!!” Grabbing the little boy and holding him close she tickled and kissed his cheeks before standing. Wiping the invisible barrage of kisses from his face he bellowed out while laughing, “Ewww mummy!”

The air had turned colder still and a sound from the shrubs across the small park caught their attention. It sounded like a creature was in distress, standing and about to sprint to the sounds source Newt realized his son was eager to follow. Falling to a knee he placed both hands on his sons’ shoulders, “Now Issac it’s too dangerous, Papa isn’t sure what’s making that noise and it might not be safe.” Looking into wide eyes so similar to his own he smiled, “If it’s safe I’ll come back and show you but until then, stay seated right here until mummy comes back out with your jumper.” His son looked utterly downcast but nodded slowly all the same.

Creeping toward the source Newt stopped to look back at Issac who still sat in exactly the same spot. Continuing toward the noise Newt took one last look behind before drawing back the foliage only to find nothing at all. “What on earth?” Searching the immediate area produced no signs anything was there aside a small snapped twig. Turning back he walked toward the blanket, “False alarm Issac, sorry to disappoint.” Stopping in his tracks he realized his son was no longer in the same spot. Huffing he trudged over, “Issac Helios Alfred Scamander, this isn’t funny I told you to stay put!” Surveying the immediate area he crossed his arms becoming slightly agitated, “Of course, dad’s no fun so I’m off to mum!”

Across the yard Tina approached, tiny jumper in hand, “So where is my little Issac gone to, I hope you don’t think hiding will save you from wearing this!”

Alarmed Newt stepped forward and grabbed her, “He isn’t with you?!”  
“No he was out here with you.” Dropping the jumper on the ground Tina screamed, “Issac!!! Issac!!!” Panic set in and the two split up searching every nook and cranny, anyplace a four year old might hide. Summoning her wand Tina cast a spell, then another, before gasping out in tears, “He’s not here Newt, he’s not here! I put a charm on his shoes to be safe in case he wonders off... he’s nowhere within the spells radius!”

“Calm down Tina, perhaps he took his shoes off and some magic creature spirited them away, wouldn’t be the first time. He could be hiding because he thinks we’re angry.” Rubbing her back in circles he took a deep breath as she met his eyes solemnly, “Newt what if Grindelwald...”

“Don’t think on it, you keep looking. Take a picture to our nearest neighbors, maybe he chanced to go to one of them. I’m going to floo and get Theseus.”

Day turned to night and there was no sign or trace of Issac, no one had seen him; not the neighbors, nobody in town, no one. Theseus called up aurors and worked through the night turning up no leads. One day turned to two and exhaustion turned to desperation, neither could rest knowing their child had seemingly vanished less than 48 hours ago. They were both hunters in their own rights, be it criminal or beast, they had tracked and captured some of the most elusive prey on the planet. Nothing they had experienced, had prepared them for the hardship of finding someone lost. The first week they ran on fumes, turning over every shred of evidence and following every semblance of hope only to come up empty handed.

Forced back to their home by a loving, concerned, older brother and a relentless press things boiled over. Exhaustion bred accusation and anger, which lead to salt-laced words that rubbed into gaping wounds. They yelled and screamed until anger gave way to hurt, Newt held her to him as she wailed. He’d heard creatures morn their young but no sound could have equaled the heartbreak pouring out of her, then again, he didn’t really register his own pained cries. She cleaved to him, and he to her, they were both drowning clinging to the other desperate to keep afloat.

One week turned to two and though Theseus charged them to remain optimistic, there was an unspoken reality hanging onto their every waking moment. Tina spent her days laying in bed grasping the jumper to her chest staring into the distance with empty eyes. Newt retreated as always to his case, but there was nowhere to hide from this. Every trip into the case uncovered a toy or book that his son had brought down to play with while Newt preformed rounds. He left them laying where they were unable to bear the thought of disturbing them.

Midway through the third week Theseus alerted them to a tip from an informant, he was sure this was something, but Newt and Tina refused to get their hopes up only to be crushed. It had been a day since they had spoken to Theseus when Newt found her laying on their sons bed. Watching from the doorway tears clouded his sight, he hadn’t allowed himself near his room since that day. Tina’s eyes landed on him and extending her hand she summoned him to her as easily as if she had cast the accio charm. Crawling in the small bed beside her they held one another close for hours upon hours. Twilight fell and his tears dried as he thanked whatever cosmic power that would listen for the woman in his arms. They had each been through heartache in their lives, found one another, made a child together, and quite possibly lost one. Whatever happened he’d never give up, she made him never want to give up, and Issac gave them both the strength to push onward. Sitting up Tina took his hand, “Come on, I’m gonna go make us some tea while we wait for word from Theseus.”

 

* * *

 

 

They floo’d to St Mungos as soon as they received the owl. Racing through the medical wards they flagged down a passing healer. “Please, please we’re looking for our child, Issac Scamander!” The matronly witch smiled and ushered them into the hall, “Mr. and Mrs. Scamander, they brought in your son just a bit ago please wait here.”

Crying out in relief they collapsed into one another, waiting as seconds passed by as if they were hours. A resounding echo of heavy footsteps approached them as they tore apart from their embrace. Theseus was carrying their baby boy down the corridor, alive and in one piece, as his head lulled against his broad shoulder. Lunging forward Tina plucked him from his uncle’s arms “Mummy?” Caught Between laughter and tears she crushed him to her, “Yes baby, mummy and papa are here, my brave, brave, boy.”

Encircling his wife and child they dropped to the floor sobbing with tears of love and relief. Glancing up at his brother Newt muttered a broken ‘thank you’. Theseus stood back and watched the reunited family with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. How could he tell them that the healers had found the telltale scar of a werewolf bite. Taking a deep breath he resolved to let them have a bit of peace in this moment, after all, they would need it for what lay ahead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I toiled over their son’s name and ended on my decision because of the following:
> 
> Issac is Hebrew in origin and the first name of Sir Issac ‘Newton’
> 
> Helios means sun so what better name for the light of their life? Additionally, Newt’s middle name Ártemis=moon and Tina’s is Esther=Star.
> 
> Alfred is so very English! It was also for British naturalist Alfred Russell Wallace, in addition, Alfie is a name for a pet much like ‘Fido’
> 
> So there you are ! I did think it through quite a bit and it’s grown on me. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
